One Night Together
by JadeofFire
Summary: One night together is all it takes... will they be able to hide their actions from their suspicious friends?
1. Chapter 1

As the last of the guests smiled giddily as they left the music room, the host club members scrambled to pick up the last of the messes. Sticky spills of tea stuck to the floor where young girls had dropped their teacups due to Tamaki's seductive words that were whispered in their ears. Cake crumbs were spread across the room from Honey's cute messy eating habits, and tissues were left on tables that were used to wipe the tears of joy off of the guests' cheeks. Haruhi quickly paced around, scrubbing and washing and spraying the walls, due to her natural 'clean up after yourself' habit. Tamaki just reclined back in the leather chair, running his hand through his hair, and acting like himself. He stared at the busy bunch and wondered why they were so hard at work.

"We can get people to clean up for us you know," he said wide-eyed at the crew. Haruhi simply looked up from the spill she was cleaning and smirked.

"Well," she said, her mind concentrated on lifting away the mess," I think it'd be a good skill for you learn. Not everyone wants to wait on you Tamaki…" he layed back and ignored her comment. The atmosphere was a little awkard that day in the music room. Haruhi and Tamaki had been arguing in little outbursts all day, and the rest of the gang felt torn between the two friends.

"I don't want to clean, and I won't," stated Tamaki flatly and strongly. His face was unusually serious. His fingers tapped on the arm of the chair as if he was bored. Haruhi put her washcloth back into the bucket, and stood. She dusted off the dirt from her pants, and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"There," she said," it looks much better now." Tamaki didn't respond, just turned his head towards the window. The twins looked up at eachother, and both had frowns on their faces. Their stomachs turned at the harshness that they used toward eachother.

"We had better get going," said Hikaru, grabbing his brother's arm. The rest of them, beside Haruhi and Tamaki, stared as if they were about to jump from a ship into shark-infested waters. They waited for the responses of the feuding friends.

"See you tomorrow then," Haruhi said brushing her bangs to the side. Kaoru blinked a few times, and picked up his bag. Everyone remained quiet as they slipped out of the room, almost unnoticed in the midst of it all.

"You know, I think it'd be good for you two to sort out your differences. None of us can be in a happy mood when you two are fighting," Honey said out of nowhere. Mori gave him a look that said 'you should have kept your mouth shut'. Honey's eyes moved back and forth from Haruhi to Tamaki, but they never made eye contact. A tear ran from his eye and down his cheek. He clenched his hands into fists, something that Honey usually never did. Mori noticed his distress, and needed to do something about it.

"Honey," Mori stated," let's go home." No one dare said anything, Mori showed no feeling, but they could tell that he wanted to leave. Honey stood and wiped a tear from his eye, grabbing Mori's sleeve.

"Goodbye guys," he said glumly. He tugged on Mori's shirt, telling him it was time to leave. Haruhi thought for a moment how sad he looked compared to his usual attitude. It was all her fault, she thought. They slid through the door and it slammed shut. The bang of the door echoed through the whole room, making Kyoya flinch as he dusted a windowsill. How awkward it must have had been for him.

"You can be off if you want Kyoya," said Tamaki gesturing towards the door. Kyoya continued to dust ferociously at the already shining windowsill. Haruhi was afraid he would take the finish off it he continued.

"Actually, I was about to get going," he said with a hint of anger in his voice," I would much rather be alone that a part of this catastrophe." Haruhi looked at Tamaki at the same moment he had glanced down at her. Their eyes met for a moment, before Haruhi looked down at the floor.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry about all of this, I promise that we'll work it out by tomorrow." She felt guilty for making Kyoya feel upset. He was usually so calm and cool, and didn't let his emotions get a hold of him. He set down the duster abruptly, and pushed up his glasses. He had already started to hide his emotion.

"Guests like happiness and perfection," he said walking towards the door, before opening it strongly, and slamming it shut. The room was quiet. Kyoya losing control? How odd, something very important must have made him act like that.

"Now everyone's angry," said Tamaki, resting his head on his fist. He turned his chin towards Haruhi and his eyes looked sad. They looked full of sorrow and regret. Those eyes locked on Haruhi.

"When I snapped at you today, I didn't mean to make you angry. I was simply frustrated," said Tamaki, trying to be sincere.

"Well you should expect me to be angry after calling me worthless. I know I haven't been here as long as everyone else, but I still think I'm an important addition to the club…" Haruhi walked along the side of the couch, trailing her fingers along the seams. Tamaki cocked his head to the right and stared up at her. She had little spots of dirt clumped onto her cheeks from vigorous cleaning.

Changing the subject, he said, "You should clean yourself up," he turned towards the tissue box on the end table. Grabbing it, he pulled a few out and put them in his hand. Haruhi smiled a little as he licked one and stood.

"Here," Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's small chin and began to rub the dirt off of her skin. Haruhi looked up at him as he concentrated on not looking into her eyes.

"I apologize too, but hopefully you'll control your feelings a little better next time." Tamaki kept his eyes locked on the dirty spot. Haruhi backed away from Tamaki and brought her sleeve up to her face, wiping off the wetness from the tissue. Tamaki cleared his throat and straightened his tie. The conversation was choppy, and there were instances like this every once in a while where they would fall silent again. Outside, the clouds moved slowly, and started to cover the night sky.

"It's getting late, we had better get going," said Haruhi. She stared outside towards the grey clouds. Tamaki lay back down onto the sofa, and put his hands behind his head.

"I don't plan on going anywhere for a while. How do you expect to get home?" he fluttered his eyes and fidgeted his body, trying to get comfortable. Haruhi thought for a moment, and shivered against the cold of the empty room.

"Well, I planned on getting a ride from one of the others…" she suddenly realized her reality. They had all gone home almost an hour ago, leaving her here alone with the one person she was having problems with.

"I'm not driving you." Tamaki stated as the gentle pitter-patter of rain started to sound on the windows. Haruhi's face dropped into a frown. Her hands quivered at her sides.

"What am I supposed to do? My dad's going to be expecting me home soon," Haruhi looked down at Tamaki, who was now smiling, tousling his hair.

"I'm staying here Haruhi, it's pouring outside." Haruhi glanced out the window, now seeing the great amount of water that was being thrown from the sky. The room fell silent once again, but this time, the sound of an angry storm created an eerie background music to the moment. Tamaki continued to stare at Haruhi as her heart sank. The clouds began to rumble, and a tear slid from her face.

"It's okay," said Tamaki. Haruhi sat down onto the couch and curled into a ball…


	2. Chapter 2

The water hit the roof of Ouran, and outside crashing sounds made Haruhi cringe. Tamaki now sat holding her by his side, looking straight ahead of him, watching the water blur the window. She closed her eyes tight, and tried to speak. Nothing came out of her mouth, but a small warmth breath every few minutes. After what seemed like an eternity, Tamaki spoke.

"I can close the curtains if you like, you'll feel better if you can't see the storm," Tamaki said loosening him grip on Haruhi. Thunder grumbled outside, and Haruhi grabbed him arm and her nails clawed into his skin.

"Ye…yes." She whispered out as another crack of lightning flashed. Tamaki frowned, and slowly let go of Haruhi. When she was free of him, her body rolled back together and she turned her face into the sofa. Tamaki stood, walked slowly over to the curtains and held them for a moment.

"I can call someone Haruhi, if you want to be safe at home," Haruhi stay still and breathed heavily again. Tamaki sighed and simply closed the curtains. They blocked out the view of the outside, but the storm still screamed out and roared, filling the room with echoes.

"We should have left earlier," Haruhi managed to say," what time is it now?"

"Almost midnight, the others left a little more than an hour ago," he stated glancing at the grandfather clock to the corner of the room. The hand clicked away, and Haruhi grabbed the blanket from her side, wrapping it around herself.

"Your cold," said Tamaki.

"Yes, I'm cold," she said with a monotone voice.

"I'm going to call Kyoya to pick you up."

"No, I'm not going out there," Haruhi sharply and quickly stated. Tamaki froze, his hand on his cell phone. He slid his hand out of his pocket and walked toward the sofa.

"The storm isn't going to let up all night. I'll stay here as long as you need," Tamaki sounded anxious and a bit embarrassed. Haruhi started to let up and calm down while Tamaki stood by the window. Her breathing slowed, and she relaxed back into the seat, still inside the cocoon of her warm blanket. She sighed and shut her eyes trying to shut out the world once more. If she could have fallen asleep, she would have.

"We could play a a game, or listen to music, if it'd help." Tamaki sat next to Haruhi and waited for her answer. She opened one eye and looked at him for a moment, but then Haruhi grumbled something and was quiet again. In attempt to get her attention, he grabbed her blanket from her and playfully draped it over his head, smiling.

"Hey!" yelled Haruhi," give it back, I'm cold." Tamaki frowned and gave it back to her quickly, he hadn't heard her use that tone before. It was sharp and mean.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he was cut off by Haruhi.

"What's the big idea anyway? First you treat me like trash, and now you have me in the worst situation. You know that I'm not fond of thunder, yet you kept me here until there was a full on storm! Considering that I'm angry at you right now, why in your right mind would you want to make me stay here with you! I don't want to be here!" Haruhi paused and looked at Tamaki. He backed away a little from her and his eyes stayed glued to the couch. Haruhi had snapped at him, and a tear slid down his cheek.

"I…I kept you here because I wanted to make sure that I could make today up to you…" he continued to look down and dusted his shirt in the silence of the room. Suddenly Haruhi felt guilt. She felt guilt about the way she had made him feel bad, now knowing that all he had wanted was to find a way to apologize to her. Tamaki continued to pick lint of his shirt as the storm settled down a little. Haruhi sat up and spoke.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Sen-pai," she looked up him. He gave her a little look with puppy dog eyes and a smirk on the side of his face and smiled. It was nice to get to know what Tamaki was like without his ego or flamboyant personality hiding his true feelings. He had usually been so focused on himself, she thought, but maybe the whole time he had been using that to cover up how much he truly cared for people. Haruhi smiled as she stared at the handsome young man looking down to the floor.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to make your night go wrong. It's not so bad, you know, being here with you." Finally Tamaki looked up at Haruhi, who looked like a teddy bear with the fuzzy blanket around her face.

"I promise I'll make up for calling you names, anything you want, really," he said getting a little too close to Haruhi. Her eyes widened a bit at his movements, and started to notice how perfect his skin was. In the dim light of the lamps, it looked almost, angelic. He was offering her anything, and it was a truly genuine gesture. As he looked into her eyes, Haruhi felt a little more awake than she had just a few moments ago. Tamaki blushed a little and backed away.

"You could keep this a secret from the others," Haruhi said, her large eyes staring at Tamaki. She let her instincts overcome her at that moment.

"Whatever do you…" Haruhi quickly moved towards Tamaki and pressed her lips against his, his face turned a bright red, along with hers. Tamaki didn't back away though; he just stayed still for a moment before he fully realized what was happening. Tamaki grabbed her soft hair in his right hand and gave the kiss back. It wasn't something that he thought about, it was pure reaction to the moment. The instinct he felt from the moment he found out about Haruhi's true sex. He continued for a few more seconds, before pulling away and turning towards the wall.

"Tamaki I," Haruhi's face flushed, and she also turned towards the wall…


End file.
